Notable Technology
The following list describes some of the notable pieces of major and minor technology developed within Voldrania or New Voldrania. Glowstone Engine Glowstone Engine's were invented by Akarv, Equis, and Yoren in 25 AE after extensive study into the mysterious properties of Glowstone. The scientists of these three nations observed the airships used by the Lirun, and were inspired to discover the technology themselves. Of course, the Lirun airships were, in reality, powered through their own mysterious form of magic. Airship The Airship is the greatest invention of Voldrania, who were able to create flying vehicles in 25 AE after observing the magic-powered Lirun airships. They have become the most common form of transportation for most Voldranian nations, and have been eagerly accepted by the nations of New Voldrania. Cannon Cannons are weapons of war capable of firing destructive balls of metal at an opponent that have been around for centuries. However, Akarv is credited with inventing a new, lighter and more sleek design of cannon that is both stronger and faster than the old, bulkier models. The Monitor took this design one step further and invented the rotary cannon, which can be mounted onto a structure and pointed in any direction in 360 degrees, and approximately 45 degrees up or down. Parachute Parachute's were invented by Akarv in 54 AE, during the Near War, as a means of increasing their military's efficiency should a war break out between them and Fallnavor. Scuba Helmet Scuba diving helmets were invented by Akarv in 47 AE and allow any who wear them to breathe underwater for so long as they have oxygen in a tank they must carry with them. Grappling Hooks Grappling Hooks are devices capable of allowing users to scale vertical surfaces more easily. While not particularly exciting on their own, there have been numerous mechanical and retractable grappling hooks invented throughout the years, and in the last few decades the use of Rabble Badgers claws has become common due to their efficiency in climbing, though this is incredibly controversial. The Monitor's Superweapons The Monitor's Weapons were two massive cannon-like devices capable of delivering massive destruction over large distances. The first, built near the Trikash Siphon, was fully functional and capable of firing to any location in New Voldrania. The second, "Project Colossus", was an even larger weapon with significantly more power built with the intent to destroy the Old World. It was shut down before it could be fired, but later research suggested it would have exploded on itself if used, and the ensuing shockwave would have created tsunamis that could have devastated New Voldrania. End Tech Initiative The End Tech Initiative is an Akarvian program studying The End, and the possible technologies that can be created through use of the resources found there. So far there have been two major developments: Signal Towers and Receivers, and End Bombs. Teleporter The "Teleporter" is a large, box-shaped device which one can use to teleport to another box-shaped Teleporter anywhere in the world, so long as you possess a "tablet" capable of sending you there. They were invented by the Monitor for use by his contacts network, and were revealed to the world in 94 AE. Trick Arrows "Trick Arrow" is a loosely defined term for any number of arrows that have been modified to serve a purpose other than merely puncturing something. Starting fires, creating explosions, and delivering potions are just a few examples of different trick arrows. Audio Resonator Audio Resonators are a Magitech device that were created by recreating ancient Trikash technology. They are able to amplify sound in the form of waves that can travel vast distances. They were invented by Varrenholm in 96 AE. Anti Life Fields Anti Life Fields are a Megitech device that were created by recreating ancient Trikash technology. They are capable of generating self-sustaining fields of specific energies. They were invented by Varrenholm in 96 AE. Black Receivers Black Receivers are shapeable objects capable of absorbing Black Energy out of thin ai. They are also capable of collecting black energy that has been wirelessly transmitted. They were created by Varrenholm in 86 AE. Sewing Machine The Sewing Machine is a mechanical device that has a powered needle that's used to sew clothing quickly and efficiently. It was invented in Varrenholm in 68 AE. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:Science and Technology Category:Notable Lists